In her head
by DamonSalvatore'sFutureWife x
Summary: When Edward leaves, he leaves an old friend Patch to look after Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I had this random idea and decided to write it up on fan fiction. Not much drama but hope you like it!**

_

Patch Pov:

I was heading to Nora's house when a familiar man walked over to me. I was trying to place him when he spoke.

"Patch, I have a favour I need to ask of you…" He told me in a velvety voice, and that's when I recognised him.

Edward Cullen, from 1954. A good old friend of mine.

"Eddie Boii!" I greeted him. "Wassup?" I asked. "Long time no see!" He nodded at that.

"Well," he started. " I was hoping you could do me a favour…"

"Sure man," I told him, "If it's anything I can help with, "I added.

He nodded again understanding.

"Well you see, there's this girl,"

"I knew it was a girl," I said proudly.

"Yeah, well, she's human… And it's not safe for her to be with me, so, I'm leaving but I don't want her to do anything reckless or stupid. So I was wondering, could you just, well, you know, keep an eye out?" He asked hesitantly almost shyly.

"Alright," I agreed. "But I added I can't keep a watch over her twenty-four-seven, you know. I've got my own human too and I'm her guardian angel," He nodded understandingly then realisation hit him.

"Wow, Patch, I never though that day would come! I mean you had your heart set on being human, and normally when Patch wants, Patch gets"

We both chuckled.

"Yeah, well man, love can do strange things to people," I stated matter of factly.

He sighed, "Yeah, it can," He agreed.

"Well I've gotta go," I told him. "Can't keep the ladies waiting."

"Alright then, Goodbye, Patch…"

"Yeah, Maybe see you around," the look on his face told me otherwise so I added. "In another 50 years,"

He laughed hoarsely. And we parted for god knows how long.

"Wait!" I called after him,

He turned 180 degrees.

"Her name?" I called. He looked confused. "The girls name, I can't protect her not knowing who she is!" I shouted.

He smiled.  
"Bella." He told me. "Isabella Swan."

I registered that name and set of towards my angels house. "Nora Grey."

**Okay, so obviously this story isn't finished but it's only going to be a few chapters.  
I think.  
Unless anyone gives me any AMAZING ideas that will change my mind.**

Please Review and tell me what you think.

And as said above give me ideas.  
I don't care if it's not detailed or only a few sentences or less,  
But PLEASE (:x

Thank you guys are the best!

And don't forget I will post / recommend all the people that review on my next chapter so if you want a shout out REVIEW now! :D x


	2. Chapter 2

That night I went to check on Bella.

I came through her window and sat by her bed.

"Edward? Edward. Edward." She murmured in her sleep.

Oh, shit. Apparently, Edward used to come through her window and watch her sleep at night!  
Worst of all she thought I was Edward.

This was going to be tricky, I couldn't be responsible for two teenage girls.

Then I looked at her for the first time, I mean, really, properly looked at her.

Her mahogany hair flowed past her shoulders, in wavy locks.  
Her skin pale and glowing.  
The dusting of freckles sprinkled over her nose.

Edward was a lucky man.

What was I thinking! I scolded myself. I had Nora!  
Nora I had to admit, to me, was more beautiful than Bella though.

Suddenly, Bella started writhing around under the covers, and screaming, though the pillows muffled her screams, it was enough to burst anyone's eardrums!

However, the screams weren't of anger or physical pain.

But hurt and emotional pain.

Although I hadn't known her long and I wasn't one to judge, but I can't believe Edward could do that to somebody. He was to kind hearted. Especially somebody he claimed to love!

I thought his excuse was quite pathetic myself. 'It's not safe' my ass!

He admitted himself love can do strange things to you, and if the love was strong enough, he could surely hold back from sucking her blood and draining her dry!

I did not know what to do; I could not go and leave her like this.  
I could not sooth her with calming words, as she could not know I was here.

I was saved when I heard footsteps padding down the hall closing in to the room as I would not have to do anything, and I would not drown in the guilt of leaving her.

Without hesitation, I sprinted to the window and jumped soaring through the sky, my wings keeping me up.

_

**I really don't know if I should carry on this fan fiction.  
the response has been quite negative…  
ONE review :'(  
As I'm not sure if you lot want me to carry on this story please could you review and tell me?  
6 POSITIVE review and I will update! **** xxx  
So if you would like to read more and want me to update…. (Drum Role PLEASE!)… Review!**


End file.
